Bond
by amariys
Summary: Kise mencari tahu makna pasangan bagi seorang Alfa dan Omega, sementara Akashi hanya ingin mempertunjukkan Omega-nya di hadapan banyak orang. A/B/O universe. Bagian kelima dari KnB Omega-verse.


**Judul:** Bond

 **Penulis:** Amariys

 **Jumlah kata:** 6131 kata

 **Fandom/Characters:** Kuroko no Basket/Generation of Miracles.

 **Pairing(s):** AkaKise dengan sedikit sekali implikasi AoKise, MidoKise serta MuraKise.

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary:** Kise mencari tahu makna pasangan bagi seorang Alfa dan Omega, sementara Akashi hanya ingin mempertunjukkan Omega-nya di hadapan banyak orang. A/B/O universe. Bagian kelima dari KnB Omega-verse.

* * *

" _Ikatan antara Alfa dan Omega seringkali disebut sebagai ikatan yang paling kuat di antara yang lainnya. Hal ini dikarenakan sifat natural Alfa dan Omega yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Alfa melindungi dan Omega yang dilindungi. Alfa menyediakan tempat tinggal dan Omega yang menjaganya bersih serta hangat. Alfa yang mudah termakan emosi dan Omega yang dapat menenangkan mereka._

 _Tentu saja, hal ini bukan berarti ikatan di antara Alfa dan Beta, Beta dan Beta, atau Beta dan Omega dapat dianggap inferior. Hanya saja, di mata masyarakat pada umumnya, pasangan Alfa dan Omega akan dianggap sebagai yang terbaik – yang memiliki kemungkinan paling besar untuk membentuk Ikatan Sejati – sehingga terkadang konsep Alfa-Omega dibicarakan dengan romantisasi berlebih. Persentase keberadaan Omega yang jauh lebih kecil dibanding golongan Alfa ataupun Beta hanya memperkuat pandangan ini._

 _Ikatan antara Alfa dan Omega sedikit berbeda dari ikatan lainnya dalam hal adanya dua bentuk ikatan. Pertama, sebuah ikatan temporer yang lebih dikenal sebagai Penandaan. Ikatan ini dapat terjadi saat baik Omega maupun Alfa yang terlibat belum mengalami Pendewasaan. Proses Penandaan dilakukan dengan membubuhkan tanda kepemilikan di lekuk leher Omega – titik terlemah mereka – dengan gigitan Alfa yang akan menginjeksikan feromon sang Alfa ke dalam tubuh Omega melalui saliva. Feromon Alfa nantinya akan bercampur dengan milik Omega sehingga bau mereka berdua membaur dan menandakan bahwa Omega tersebut sudah menjadi target dari Alfa lain. Umumnya, Alfa-Alfa lain akan menyadari makna hal itu dan tidak berusaha untuk mengejar sang Omega – atau justru menantang sang Alfa secara langsung untuk memperebutkan Omega. Beta tidak akan mendekati Omega yang telah ditandai karena status mereka yang lebih rendah dari Alfa._

 _Proses Penandaan – seperti yang telah disebutkan sebelumnya – tidak berlaku untuk selamanya. Tidak seperti proses Ikatan, tanda yang ada di leher Omega lama kelamaan akan memudar dan menghilang seiring waktu (biasanya antara satu hingga tiga bulan) sehingga untuk mempertahankan klaimnya terhadap Omega tersebut, sang Alfa harus memperbarui tandanya dalam kurun waktu yang konstan. Apabila Alfa tidak berhasil melakukan hal itu, maka saat tanda di tubuh Omega menghilang, para Alfa atau Beta lain dapat dengan bebas mengejarnya._

 _Ikatan kedua yang dapat terjadi antara Alfa dan Omega adalah Ikatan tradisional yang juga dapat terbentuk pada pasangan-pasangan lainnya. Sesuai dengan namanya, ini adalah proses yang terjadi secara permanen, biasanya saat kedua Alfa dan Omega sama-sama telah mengalami proses Pendewasaan, dan setelahnya pasangan Alfa dan Omega yang bersangkutan akan dianggap setara dengan telah menikah menurut Hukum Dinamika (untuk referensi baca_ Dinamika Alfa, Beta dan Omega – Legalitas dan Ketentuan Negara _)._

 _Sedikit berbeda dengan proses Penandaan, proses Pengikatan hanya dapat dilakukan setelah Omega memberikan persetujuan kepada sang Alfa. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti kapan dan bagaimana biologis tubuh kita mengenali sistem ini, tapi hal ini cukup berguna untuk mencegah terbentuknya Ikatan yang tidak diinginkan antara Alfa dan Omega yang mungkin terjadi karena satu atau lain hal._

 _Setelah persetujuan dari Omega didapatkan, sel-sel saraf Alfa akan mengeluarkan neurotransmiter khusus yang memicu sifat agresif mereka. Neurotransmiter itu juga akan memicu produksi feromon yang lebih tinggi dari normal (hasil penelitian menunjukkan feromon Alfa dapat meningkat dua kali lipat saat awal proses Pengikatan terjadi) terutama pada kelenjar saliva dan kelenjar bulbus yang ada pada pangkal penis Alfa – yang lebih umum dikenal dengan istilah_ _knot_.

 _Pengikatan yang sempurna selalu diakhiri dengan proses_ knotting _atau saat kelenjar bulbus Alfa membengkak dan mengunci lubang senggama Omega tepat setelah klimaks. Proses ini memiliki dua fungsi, yaitu untuk meningkatkan probabilitas terjadinya pembuahan di dalam tubuh Omega (kecuali untuk Omega laki-laki yang steril) dan juga untuk membiarkan lebih banyak feromon Alfa yang terserap melalui pori-pori Omega. Proses ini juga memastikan feromon Alfa akan bercampur secara permanen dengan feromon Omega, dengan demikian mengumumkan kepada Alfa atau Beta lainnya bahwa Omega tersebut sudah tidak dapat dikejar. Tanda Pengikatan di leher Omega tidak akan menghilang. Beberapa pasangan Omega dan Alfa memutuskan untuk menutupinya dengan kalung pendek khusus." – Dr. Matsumoto, Ikatan Alfa dan Omega: Keistimewaan Ikatan Sejati._

* * *

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka tidak menjadi alasan bagi Kise untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari buku di tangannya. Ia masih serius membaca penjelasan mengenai Ikatan yang tertulis di dalamnya bahkan saat ia merasakan kehadiran orang lain di atas kasur bersamanya. Kemudian tubuh telanjang Kise sedikit ditarik ke belakang hingga punggungnya menyentuh dada bidang. Kise tersenyum simpul, memiringkan kepalanya saat ciuman-ciuman kecil dibubuhkan di sisi lehernya.

"Apa yang kau baca, Ryouta?" Suara Akashi masih terdengar lebih berat dari biasanya. Nada malas yang hadir dalam cara bicaranya membuat bayangan seekor singa yang puas setelah mendapatkan mangsa hadir di dalam benak Kise.

Kise terkekeh kecil. "Bukan apa-apa, Akashicchi. Hanya sedikit pengetahuan tentang Ikatan Alfa dan Omega."

"Hm," Akashi melingkarkan lengan di pinggang Kise, memeluknya dari belakang. Ia meletakkan dagu di pundak si pirang, ikut membaca buku di tangan Kise dari posisinya sekarang. "Ah," ujarnya setelah memindai beberapa baris kalimat. "Dr. Matsumoto memang salah satu ahli untuk masalah Ikatan. Tapi bukankah kau tidak memerlukan pengetahuan tambahan tentang Ikatan lagi? Ataukah praktik kita semalam masih kurang berkesan?"

"Akashicchi!" Kise memekik sebelum tertawa lepas, "Justru karena kejadian semalam aku ingin tahu lebih banyak soal ini. Aku harus tahu apa yang akan aku hadapi berikutnya, kan?"

"Kalau kau bertanya pendapatku, hal itu tidak ada gunanya. Lagipula, aku tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya: hari-hari di mana kau tidak akan perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun lagi. Aku menjamin itu."

Perkataan Akashi yang penuh dengan keyakinan membuat kehangatan hadir di dalam diri Kise. Ia melepaskan desahan puas, sisi Omeganya mendengkur bahagia mendengar perkataan Alfa-nya yang menjanjikan kenyamanan dan kemapanan. Kise tidak bisa tidak merasa bangga telah membentuk Ikatan dengan Alfa seperti Akashi yang pasti akan bisa memberikan segala kebutuhannya dan bahkan lebih dari itu. Tentu saja, sisi manusianya masih merasa pemikiran seperti itu sedikit konyol, tapi itu tidak menghalangi Kise untuk meringsut lebih dekat ke arah Akashi seolah ia ingin meleburkan tubuh mereka berdua menjadi satu.

"Akashicchi tidak seharusnya berbicara seperti itu. Terutama tidak saat ini, karena perkataan Akashicchi tadi membuatku sangat senang."

"Hmm, seberapa senang?"

"Sangat senang," Kise menurunkan suaranya. "sampai-sampai aku ingin bercinta sekali lagi dengan Akashicchi."

"Dan sebagai Alfa yang baik, sudah seharusnya aku memenuhi segala keinginan Omega-ku," Akashi membalas dengan sedikit nada jahil dalam suaranya. Walaupun saat Kise mengarahkan wajah kepadanya, ia tahu matanya akan terlihat lebih gelap oleh nafsu. Bukannya Akashi bisa disalahkan telah bereaksi spontan seperti itu—apalagi saat Kise hanya menunjukkan seringai yang sedikit mengejek sebelum kedua bibir mereka bertemu dalam ciuman malas—karena menolak godaan dari Omega di pelukannya saat ini benar-benar sulit.

Perlahan, Akashi mengubah posisi tubuh mereka sementara menjaga ciuman mereka tidak terlepas. Membiarkan buku yang Kise baca jatuh sembarang di lantai yang dilapisi karpet tebal saat punggung Kise kembali menyentuh kasur. Akashi memasang posisi berlutut dengan mengapit tubuh Kise. Satu tangannya bersarang di kepala si pirang, jemarinya menggenggam helai-helai halus itu dengan sedikit kencang sementara satu tangannya yang masih bebas bergerak turun, membelai sisi tubuh Kise perlahan-lahan untuk menggodanya sebelum akhirnya jemari Akashi berhasil menemukan liang Kise.

Sebuah rengekan pelan terdengar dari Kise saat Akashi memasukkan telunjuknya. Pinggangnya otomatis terdorong maju, sebuah permintaan tersirat agar Akashi melesakkan jari itu lebih dalam. Kedua kaki Kise terbuka semakin lebar untuk mempermudah akses bagi Alfa-nya. Ia melepaskan ciuman mereka saat Akashi mengabaikan permintaannya dan terus menggodanya dengan dorongan-dorongan pelan yang hanya bisa membuat kenikmatan samar menjalar di tubuh Kise bagaikan percikan-percikan api kecil.

"Akashicchi, jangan menggodaku," erang Kise.

"Kenapa, Ryouta? Apa kau sudah tidak sabar? Harus kuakui, kau benar-benar basah di sini," Akashi menambahkan jari kedua di dalam tubuh Kise, meraba dinding dalam Kise yang terasa hangat dan licin karena pelumas alami yang ia hasilkan. Lidah Akashi menyapu bibirnya saat Kise mengerang panjang dan lebih banyak cairan pelumas mengalir keluar dari liangnya, menghasilkan suara yang vulgar bersamaan dengan pergerakan jemarinya. Hasrat membakar tubuh Akashi, membuat darah mengalir memenuhi kejantanannya yang kini telah ereksi sempurna.

Ia merunduk, menyapukan hidung ke leher Kise, menarik napas dalam untuk mengumpulkan feromon Kise yang dapat membuatnya melupakan dunia untuk sesaat. Akashi menjilat memar merah yang masih terlihat jelas di lekuk leher Kise – memar yang menjadi bukti bahwa Kise telah menjadi milik Akashi sepenuhnya, sebuah tanda Ikatan – dan sebuah geraman puas terlepas dari bibirnya tanpa bisa ia tahan. Akashi berusaha untuk mengendalikan diri saat membisikkan kalimatnya berikutnya ke kulit Kise, "Apa yang kauinginkan dariku? Aku ingin kau mengatakannya dengan lugas."

"Ngh, aku ingin Akashicchi berhenti bermain-main!" Kise sudah terdengar frustrasi. Suaranya berubah menjadi isakan tertahan di akhir kalimat. "Aku ingin – aku ingin Akashicchi segera menyetubuhiku lagi. Aku ingin merasakan Akashicchi memenuhi tubuhku lagi! Aku mohon, Alfa!"

Sungguh, Alfa rendahan yang mendengar permohonan Kise pasti telah ejakulasi saat itu juga. Bahkan Akashi Seijuurou pun bukannya tidak terpengaruh. Kata-kata permohonan Kise membakar hasrat Akashi hingga ia tidak dapat membendungnya lagi. Dengan geraman, Akashi melumat mulut Kise yang masih terbuka, menyusupkan lidahnya masuk dengan segera dan mencium Kise dalam-dalam seolah ia tidak akan berhenti hingga lidahnya dapat menyentuh pangkal kerongkongan Kise.

Segala desahan ataupun erangan yang mungkin Kise hasilkan teredam dengan sempurna. Akashi mengeluarkan jarinya dari tubuh Kise, kedua tangannya beralih untuk menggenggam pinggang si Omega dengan begitu erat. Kemudian dalam satu gerakan cepat Akashi telah mendorong ereksinya masuk memenuhi liang Kise. Kali ini ciuman mereka terlepas. Kise tidak dapat menahan erangan panjang ataupun refleks spontan lututnya yang sedikit mengejang saat satu dorongan itu berhasil membuat Akashi terbenam hingga ke pangkal ereksinya.

Rasa sakit mendominasi pikiran Kise untuk sesaat. Tubuhnya, walaupun sebagai seorang Omega dan telah terbasahi dengan baik, masih belum terbiasa dengan intrusi kasar seperti itu. Dengan rengekan lemah ia membenamkan wajah ke pundak Akashi yang lembap oleh keringat. Feromon alami Akashi yang menguar masuk ke rongga hidungnya membuat Kise berangsur tenang hingga akhirnya tubuh Kise rileks dengan sendirinya.

Akashi memberikan ciuman di pelipis Kise saat tubuh pasangannya tidak lagi gemetar. "Aku bisa bergerak sekarang?"

Kise mengangguk, tapi ia tidak melepaskan kalungan lengannya di leher Akashi. Posisi mereka saat ini membuat Akashi sedikit sulit bergerak – karena bagaimanapun juga, tubuh Kise masih lebih besar dibanding Akashi – hingga ia harus sedikit menarik diri, membawa Kise bersama dengannya dan melepaskan cengkeramannya di pinggang Kise untuk mengangkat kedua tungkai Kise ke pundaknya, menekuk tubuh pemuda pirang itu hampir sepenuhnya menjadi dua. Di saat-saat seperti ini, Akashi selalu bersyukur Kise memiliki tubuh yang lentur.

Posisi mereka saat ini membuat Akashi – dengan sedikit mengejutkan – melesak bahkan lebih dalam lagi ke tubuh Kise, membuat pasangannya mengejang dan menggeliat spontan saat daging di dalam tubuhnya menekan bundel saraf yang menghantarkan sengatan kenikmatan hingga kedua mata Kise terpejam. Ereksi Kise mulai mengeluarkan cairan _pre-cum_ yang menetes ke abdomen-nya dan dengan setiap dorongan tubuh Akashi, semakin banyak _pre-cum_ yang keluar karena gesekan yang terjadi.

Telinga Kise penuh dengan suara helaan napas Akashi yang berat dan dalam walaupun masih teratur. Penciumannya sesak dengan feromon Akashi hingga kepalanya sedikit terasa ringan. Setiap sentuhan jemari Akashi di tubuhnya membuat kulit Kise panas seolah terbakar dan dorongan cepat serta kasar yang Akashi berikan membuat Kise merasa dikuasai sepenuhnya. Kise belum pernah merasa lebih hidup daripada saat mereka bercinta.

"Lebih cepat, Akashicchi," pinta Kise dalam satu desahan. Ia mengerang dalam kepuasan saat Akashi dengan segera menyetujuinya. Seandainya kamar hotel yang dipesan Akashi saat ini tidak dikhususkan bagi para Omega, kepala ranjang pasti telah berbenturan dengan dinding secara kasar. Hanya kasur empuk dan bantal-bantal berisi bulu angsa yang seolah bersedia menelan tubuh mereka utuh-utuh yang meredam sebagian besar kekuatan gerakan liar mereka.

Napas Kise semakin tersengal. Ia bisa merasakan lilitan dan desiran yang familier di perut bagian bawahnya, seolah ada yang mendesak untuk keluar, dan tahu ia tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi. Kise menyentak kepalanya ke belakang, menatap nanar ke kanopi ranjang yang berwarna hitam, mempersembahkan leher jenjang kepada Akashi. Tubuh Kise gemetar saat Akashi menjilati tanda Ikatannya lalu ia tersentak, punggungnya terangkat beberapa senti dari kasur saat Akashi sekali lagi menggigit lekuk lehernya – dan bahkan saat itu pun Kise masih sempat berpikir betapa Akashi menyukai tanda Ikatan di tubuhnya.

Orgasme Kise datang bersamaan dengan terlepasnya teriakan nama Akashi yang membuat suara Kise serak pada akhirnya. Sejenak, Kise tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa kecuali kenikmatan murni yang seolah ingin menenggelamkannya. Dunianya menjadi gelap dan Kise benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan apakah ia sempat pingsan atau tidak.

Saat ia berhasil kembali membuka mata, hal pertama yang menyambutnya adalah sosok Akashi yang berada di atasnya. Rambut merah sang Alfa terlihat basah oleh keringat. Alisnya berkerut seolah ia menahan sakit, walau Kise tahu apa yang Akashi rasakan saat ini berada di spektrum terjauh dari rasa sakit. Gerakan Akashi mulai tidak beraturan, sesekali ada jeda seperti tergagap sebelum berikutnya ia bergerak dengan lebih cepat. Kise menggeliat malas saat rasa nyeri tumpul mulai menjalar dari liangnya, diikuti dengan keram ringan yang menjadi tanda bulbus glandis Akashi mulai membesar.

Kise bergumam pelan, menggerakan pinggangnya dan menurunkan kedua kakinya – yang, omong-omong, juga mulai kesemutan – dengan hati-hati dari pundak Akashi hanya untuk merentangkan keduanya lebih lebar untuk mengakomodasi saat Akashi mengunci tubuhnya. Usahanya dihadiakan dengan senyum tipis dari Alfanya, kemudian Akashi kembali menemukan ritme gerakan yang liar. Kise memejamkan mata. Ia tidak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk terangsang sekali lagi, walaupun percikan-percikan kenikmatan masih terasa di bagian pinggang dan perut bawahnya.

Entah berapa saat berlalu sampai akhirnya Akashi mengerang tertahan. Kise membuka mata tepat saat tubuh Akashi membeku di atasnya dan cairan yang hangat memenuhi liangnya. Untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada pergerakan kecuali dada mereka yang bergerak naik-turun dengan cepat. Mereka berdua sama-sama menyesuaikan diri saat proses _knotting_ terjadi.

Kise pulih terlebih dulu. Ia mengeluarkan gumaman puas sementara jemarinya mengusap bagian tubuh Akashi mana pun yang dapat mereka sentuh. Letargi dan kenyamanan membuat kelopak mata Kise terasa begitu berat. Ia merasa begitu aman, dikelilingi oleh kehangatan dan bau Akashi, dengan tubuh yang saling terkunci. Perasaan itu hanya bertambah kuat saat Akashi akhirnya mengesah dan menjatuhkan tubuh sepenuhnya menutupi tubuh Kise. Berat Alfa yang menekan tubuh rampingnya ke dalam kasur empuk membuat sisi Omega Kise mendengkur bahagia—merasa begitu terlindungi. Dengan senyum kecil di garis bibirnya, Kise membiarkan dirinya terlelap.

* * *

Tiga hari kemudian, Kise mengempaskan tubuh dengan berat ke kursi salah satu gerai Maji Burger di Kanagawa. Ia masih bisa merasakan nyeri samar di seluruh tubuhnya, tapi itu justru membuat Kise tersenyum lebar. Ia bahkan harus secara sadar menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa lepas. Euforia memiliki pasangan masih memenuhi benak Kise hingga saat ini, walau keadaan sudah tidak separah saat ia dan Akashi masih mengurung diri di hotel (karena mereka bahkan hampir tidak bisa berhenti melakukan seks untuk makan atau— _god forbid—_ mandi) selama dua hari. Untung saja pihak sekolah nampak memaklumi keabsenan keduanya dengan alasan pembentukan Ikatan. Dalam hati, Kise bertanya-tanya seberapa banyak pasangan yang bahkan belum lulus sekolah yang telah mengonsumsi Ikatan mereka seperti dirinya.

Untuk mengalihkan pikirannya, Kise mengecek ponselnya. Tidak ada notifikasi pesan masuk di layar, tapi Kise tidak terlalu khawatir. Hari ini, Akashi telah mengundang rekan-rekan mereka dari Generasi Keajaiban Teikou untuk bertemu di Kanagawa – alasan utama keberadaan Kise di gerai Maji Burger ini sepulang sekolah – dan Kise yakin tidak ada satu orang pun dari rekan mereka yang akan mangkir dari pertemuan ini. Perkataan Akashi masih setara dengan perintah bagi mereka hingga sekarang.

Lagipula, separuh anggota Generasi Keajaiban bersekolah di Tokyo. Kise dapat memaklumi keterlambatan mereka.

Tepat setelah ia berpikir seperti itu, hawa panas udara di luar sana yang tidak terpengaruh AC mengalir masuk dari pintu yang terbuka. Mata cokelat madu mengerling menangkap sosok seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dalam balutan jaket hitam-merah yang melangkah masuk dengan ekspresi malas. Di belakang pria itu, seorang wanita cantik berambut merah jambu mengekor. Raut wajah si wanita terlihat sedikit jengkel, yang justru membuat Kise tersenyum karena mereka sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Aominecchi, Momocchi, di sini!" Kise memanggil dan melambaikan tangan ke arah dua orang yang baru masuk itu. Ia menyengir lebar. Secara tulus merasa senang dengan kehadiran mereka. Binar riang di matanya hanya bertambah kuat saat Momoi menoleh ke arahnya lalu membalas dengan senyum cerah.

"Ki-chan!" Momoi balas melambai, menangkap pergelangan tangan Aomine dengan tangannya yang bebas tanpa perlu berpikir dan setengah menarik pria dengan kulit kecokelatan itu ke meja Kise. Ia hanya melepaskan Aomine sesaat untuk memeluk Kise saat akhirnya mereka cukup dekat dengan si pirang.

"Selamat, ya!" seru Momoi segera. "aku sudah dengar dari Akashi-kun! Memang sudah bisa diduga, sih, tapi tetap saja aku senang mendengar kalian akhirnya membentuk Ikatan! Akashi-kun memperlakukanmu dengan baik, kan? Ki-chan tidak kesakitan?"

"Eh, mungkin hanya sedikit kesakitan, dalam pengertian yang baik," ujar Kise dengan kekehan canggung setelah Momoi melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikannya kesempatan untuk bernapas. "tapi Akashicchi sempurna. Momocchi tidak perlu khawatir sama sekali."

Aomine mendengus sebelum menjatuhkan tubuh ke kursi di sisi kiri Kise. "Di saat seperti ini seharusnya kau bilang Akashi itu payah. Setidaknya dengan begitu kita tahu dia juga masih manusia yang memiliki kekurangan. Menyebutnya _sempurna_ hanya membuatku ingin muntah. Oh, dan omong-omong, kau bau, Kise. Seperti benar-benar bau menyengat. Apa kau tidak mandi sama sekali setelah membentuk Ikatan?"

"Aomine-kun, jangan berkata sekasar itu!" hardik Momoi yang ikut mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan pemain kunci sekolahnya. Perkataannya hanya membuat Aomine memutar bola mata dengan malas dan memalingkan wajah ke arah jendela. Si jelita mendesah berat.

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa, Momocchi. Aku bisa mengerti mengapa Aominecchi berkata seperti itu. Sebetulnya aku juga sedikit berharap bisa membagi keburukan Akashicchi dengan kalian, tapi sayangnya," Kise mendesah dengan dramatis. "Akashicchi memang terlalu sempurna. Soal bau… apa memang separah itu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku bisa mencium seks dengan begitu jelas darimu. Ditambah dengan bau mint sialan Akashi yang sekarang melekat padamu, aku jadi punya gambaran menjijikan yang tidak berguna di otakku."

"Sudah kubilang jangan berkata seperti itu!" kali ini Momoi memelotot tajam ke arah Aomine – yang sedikit lebih berguna dibanding hardikannya sebelumnya. Setidaknya kali ini Aomine cukup sopan untuk menunjukkan ia mendengarkan, dengan cara mengangkat bahu tak acuh. Momoi memutuskan untuk merasa puas dengan respon itu lantas menoleh ke arah Kise. "Jangan dengarkan omongan bodoh Aomine-kun. Kau memang, erm, bisa dengan jelas terlihat baru membentuk Ikatan, tapi tidak separah yang Aomine-kun bilang."

"Itu hanya karena kau seorang Beta. Penciumanmu tidak berguna," timpal Aomine tajam. Ia beranjak dari kursinya, memasukkan kedua tangan di saku celana, berjalan menuju kasir tanpa melihat ke arah dua temannya yang terkejut dengan tingkahnya. "Aku akan membeli makanan. Aku tidak bisa mendengarkan percakapan kalian dengan perut kosong."

Baik Kise ataupun Momoi tidak ada yang berkata apa-apa. Mereka hanya memerhatikan punggung Aomine yang berjalan menjauh dengan langkah-langkah kasar. Jelas sekali suasana hati pemuda itu sedang buruk. Kise mengulas senyum sedih.

"Aominecchi marah kepadaku, ya? Mungkin seharusnya aku sudah menduga ini," lirihnya.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Ki-chan," Momoi menggeleng tegas. Pandangannya masih terlihat sedikit sendu saat bertemu dengan cokelat madu Kise, tapi bibirnya tertarik membentuk lengkung senyum tipis dan Kise tahu Momoi benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya. "Aomine-kun selalu menjadi kasar saat dia ingin menyembunyikan perasaannya. Berikan dia waktu. Dia mungkin tidak menyukai ikatan Ki-chan dengan Akashi-kun, tapi perlahan dia pasti bisa menerimanya. Otak Aomine-kun sebetulnya tidak terlalu bebal."

"Ya, aku paham itu, tapi tadi Aominecchi berkata kasar kepada Momocchi karena itu. Aku jadi merasa bersalah."

"Aduh, Ki-chan ini!" Momoi tertawa geli. "Ki-chan pikir aku sudah kenal Aomine-kun berapa tahun? Omongan seperti itu saja tidak berarti apa-apa. Lagipula, dia juga pasti merasa menyesal sekarang. Sudah kubilang, dia tidak terlalu bebal. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku sudi peduli kepadanya hingga selama ini."

Keraguan dan rasa bersalah masih belum hilang sepenuhnya dari diri Kise, tapi Momoi tersenyum cerah. Gadis itu nampak begitu yakin sehingga rasanya untuk melakukan hal selain menerima kata-katanya begitu saja akan menjadi tidak sopan. Kise menghela napas. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dalam posisi menyerah. "Oke, aku kalah. Momocchi jauh lebih ahli dari aku dalam menghadapi Aominecchi, jadi aku akan percaya kepadamu, tapi kalau Aominecchi berani bicara seperti itu lagi kepada Momocchi, aku akan memukulnya. Serius."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menghalangimu. Aomine-kun memang butuh seseorang yang berani memukulnya kadang-kadang."

"Aku tahu," Kise terkekeh. "Aku justru salut kepada Momocchi yang bisa tahan selama ini bersama Aominecchi tanpa menghajarnya satu atau dua kali. Momocchi benar-benar baik sekali, ya."

"Ki-chan, jangan terlalu memujiku," Momoi menyibakkan rambut panjangnya ke belakang pundak. Ada kerlipan jahil di dalam bola mata berwarna merah mudanya. "Lagipula, siapa bilang aku tidak pernah menghajarnya? Mungkin Ki-chan saja yang tidak pernah melihatnya," lanjutnya dengan kedipan saat melihat ekspresi tercengang di wajah Kise.

Sayangnya, Kise tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menanyakan detail peristiwa itu dari Momoi. Sosok Aomine yang berjalan kembali ke arah mereka dengan nampan yang berisikan setidaknya lima burger teriyaki, satu minuman dan dua kentang goreng tertangkap oleh matanya. Kise memberikan Aomine senyum lebar sementara pemain Touou itu mengambil tempat di sebelahnya.

Aomine mengabaikan Kise, meletakkan nampan di atas meja dengan hati-hati dan, sambil berpura-pura tidak acuh, memindahkan satu porsi kentang goreng dari nampannya ke hadapan Momoi.

Kedua alis Kise terangkat tinggi saat melihat hal itu sementara Momoi hanya memberikannya senyum dan kedipan penuh arti. Kise tertawa setelahnya, karena akhirnya ia mengerti itu adalah cara Aomine untuk meminta maaf atas perkataan kasarnya kepada Momoi tadi – dan gadis itu sudah memahami Aomine dengan sangat baik hingga ia hanya mulai memakan kentang gorengnya tanpa perlu berkata apa-apa.

"Ki-chan, kau mau?" tawar Momoi sambil menyodorkan kantong kentang gorengnya sementara di hadapannya Aomine asyik mengunyah burger teriyaki tanpa memedulikan mereka berdua.

"Ah, terima kasih, Momocchi!" balas Kise lantas mengambil dua batang kentang goreng dan melahapnya. Untuk beberapa saat mereka tidak bercakap-cakap, hanya fokus pada makanan yang ada di meja hingga akhirnya burger Aomine tersisa dua dan kentang goreng Kise-Momoi telah habis.

Setelah menelan gigitan terakhir burger teriyaki ke-empatnya, Aomine akhirnya membuka percakapan, "Tadi aku seperti melihat Midorima saat memesan makanan."

"Eh? Sungguh? Di mana kau melihat Midorimacchi? Apa bukan bayanganmu saja, Aominecchi?"

"Rasanya aku tidak mungkin membayangkan seorang pria jangkung dengan rambut hijau seperti dia. Aku punya selera yang lebih baik dari itu," Aomine mendengus. "Aku cukup yakin itu Midorima. Hanya saja, tadi aku melihatnya menyeberang ke sini, jadi seharusnya dia sudah sampai dari tadi. Entah kalau tiba-tiba sifat _tsundere_ -nya muncul dan dia memutuskan untuk kembali pulang."

"Aku yakin Midorin tidak akan melakukan hal itu," ujar Momoi. "Kalau memang dia tidak mau datang, Midorin pasti tidak akan repot-repot menghabiskan waktu, tenaga dan uangnya sejak awal. Mungkin Midorin punya urusan lain yang harus diselesaikan dulu."

"Kau itu terlalu optimis, Satsuki."

"Dan Aomine-kun terlalu sinis pada orang lain. Kau butuh orang sepertiku, tahu?"

Kise tersenyum canggung melihat perdebatan Aomine dan Momoi _lagi_. Ia tahu Momoi cenderung tenang dan rasional, jadi kemungkinan perdebatan itu meningkat tidak terlalu besar, tapi tetap saja ia sedikit khawatir. Tidak ada yang boleh menyepelekan Aomine dan kemampuannya untuk membuat orang lain kesal. Untungnya, pintu restoran kembali terbuka tidak lama kemudian. Lalu Kise – yang mengalihkan pandangan hanya supaya ia tidak harus mendengar perdebatan Aomine dan Momoi lebih lama lagi – melihat Midorima berjalan masuk diikuti dengan sosok raksasa Murasakibara yang mengunyah maiubo di belakangnya.

"Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi!" Kise memanggil keduanya, lega dengan kehadiran mereka yang secara efektif membuat perdebatan Aomine dan Momoi berhenti. Sebuah senyum yang lebar hadir di wajah Kise saat Midorima, walau dengan rengutan yang jelas di wajahnya, berjalan menghampiri mereka. Kise berdiri lalu memeluk si rambut hijau sebelum Midorima bisa melakukan apapun. "Aku kangen Midorimacchi!"

Di dalam pelukannya, Midorima terpaku kaku. Ia mengernyit seolah untuk menerima pelukan erat dari Kise setara dengan menyakiti dirinya sendiri, tapi tetap bertahan hanya karena ini _Kise_. Oh, ayolah, bahkan Midorima pun tidak bisa bersikap terlalu kejam kepada si pirang. Bukan berarti ia akan melakukan hal yang terlalu _baik_ seperti membalas pelukan Kise – karena Midorima masih punya harga diri yang lebih tinggi daripada itu – yang sepertinya tidak terlalu menjadi masalah karena kemudian Kise telah melepaskan pelukannya dan menghampiri Murasakibara.

Midorima menghela napas. Secara refleks ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebelum mengangguk kepada Aomine (yang menyeringai mengejek ke arahnya) dan Momoi (yang tersenyum cerah) lalu mengambil tempat duduk di sisi kanan Momoi. Sekali lagi ia menghela napas. Bertemu dengan Kise itu benar-benar melelahkan.

"Midorin, Aomine-kun bilang tadi dia melihat Midorin menyeberang. Apa kau ada urusan lain sebelum datang ke sini?"

"Hmph, aku hanya mencari gantungan kunci kodok untuk _lucky item_ Gemini hari ini. Lalu aku bertemu dengan Kuroko yang mengatakan Murasakibara juga akan segera sampai, jadi kami memutuskan untuk menunggunya."

"Tetsu? Kau bertemu Tetsu, katamu? Lalu di mana dia sekarang?"

"Aku di sini, Aomine-kun," ujar Kuroko kalem dari sisi kanan Aomine. Rupanya anggota bayangan Teikou itu telah menyempatkan diri untuk mengambil tempat duduk dan satu burger teriyaki milik Aomine yang masih tersisa. Dengan ekspresi polos tanpa dosa ia menoleh ke arah Aomine tanpa menghentikan kunyahannya. Ada keheningan ganjil yang hadir hingga Kuroko menelan makanannya dan bertanya, "Apa ada masalah?"

Kemudian, Aomine menemukan suaranya lagi, "TETSU! Kau! Kenapa—! Sejak kapan—! ITU BURGERKU, HOI!"

"Aomine-kun, memakan terlalu banyak burger itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Lagipula aku yakin kau pasti sudah—hngh!" Perkataan Kuroko terpotong dalam embusan napas berat saat tiba-tiba seseorang menubruknya dari belakang. Kemudian sepasang lengan dikalungkan erat ke tubuhnya dan dari sudut matanya helaian-helaian pirang terlihat sebelum Kuroko dapat merasakan gesekan di sisi wajahnya saat Kise mengusapkan kedua pipi mereka.

"Kurokooocchiii! Aku kangen sekali! Aku kangen, aku kangen, aku kangen, aku kangeeen—mmph!"

"Kise-kun, harap tenang. Saat ini kita berada di tempat umum dan aku tidak ingin membuat keributan." Kuroko berkata dengan nada datar. Sebelah tangannya masih menjejalkan sisa burger ke mulut Kise hanya untuk membuat si pirang diam. Ia memang merasa sedikit kesal karena Kise tiba-tiba menabraknya, tapi sudut bibir Kuroko tetap membentuk senyum kecil saat tangan Kise menutupi tangannya untuk memegang burger dengan lebih baik. Dengan gelengan pelan, Kuroko membiarkan Kise mengambil sisa burger di tangannya saat ia menarik diri.

"Mine-chin, kau tidak membelikan makanan untukku juga?" Murasakibara bertanya dari tempat duduknya di samping Midorima. Kontras dengan pertanyaannya, ia justru mengeluarkan satu bungkus maiubo lagi dari saku celananya. "Pelit."

"Oi, jangan bercanda. Kau sudah punya camilan lain, kan? Lagipula aku bukannya sengaja membelikan dua bocah itu makanan."

"Hahaha, sudah pasti, kan. Aominecchi tidak sebaik itu," Kise menimpali dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kuroko. "Tapi selera Aominecchi boleh juga. Rasa burger ini lumayan enak."

"Aku tidak akan membelinya kalau tidak enak, Bodoh."

"Omong-omong," Kuroko angkat bicara sebelum topik pembicaraan bisa melenceng jauh – yang sudah pasti akan terjadi apabila Aomine dan Kise dibiarkan melanjutkan perdebatan bodoh mereka. "mana Akashi-kun? Bukannya dia yang memanggil kita semua ke sini?"

"Ah, Akashicchi akan sedikit telat. Nampaknya dia ada urusan lain."

Aomine mendengus. "Tipikal. Dia yang menyuruh kita berkumpul, dia juga yang datang paling akhir. Akashi selalu ingin membuat kehebohan saat datang, huh."

"Untuk kali ini aku setuju denganmu, Aomine," kening Midorima merengut. "sikap Akashi yang seperti itu memang menyebalkan. Kise, ini _lucky item_ untukmu. Aku yakin kau membutuhkannya setelah apa yang Akashi lakukan kepadamu."

" _Mou_ , Midorimacchi. Bicaramu seperti Akashicchi akan membuatku celaka saja," protes Kise walaupun ia tetap menerima gantungan kunci berbentuk kodok yang diberikan oleh Midorima.

"Kau membentuk Ikatan dengan Akashi. Bagiku, hal itu saja sudah merupakan kecelakaan yang patut dikasihani."

"Jahatnya!"

"Eeh? Kise-chin benar-benar membentuk Ikatan dengan Aka-chin?" Murasakibara mengangkat pandangannya, menatap Kise dengan begitu lekat lantas mengendus pelan. "Hee, pantas saja dari tadi aku seperti mencium bau Aka-chin di sini. Selamat?"

"Terima kasih, Murasakibaracchi, tapi kenapa ucapan itu terdengar seperti pertanyaan?"

"Hmm? _Maa_ , itu karena…," Murasakibara memberikan jeda, menatap ke arah langit-langit restoran seolah hal itu akan memberikannya ilham, sebelum kembali menatap ke arah Kise. "karena aku tidak yakin Kise-chin bernasib baik atau tidak."

" _Mooou_! Murasakibaracchi dan Midorimacchi sama saja jahatnya! Aku akan baik-baik saja. Akashicchi tidak sejahat itu, kalian tahu?!"

"Tidak, kami tidak tahu." Kuroko menjawab dengan lugas dan tetap kalem. Ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah walaupun nadanya mungkin sedikit _terlalu_ datar. "Lagipula, Kise-kun adalah satu-satunya orang yang mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa dari Akashi-kun."

"Tetsu benar. Hanya kau yang akan menganggap Akashi lebih baik dari seorang raja iblis."

" _Maa_ , _maa_ , setidaknya Ki-chan bahagia kan, sekarang? Kurasa itu hal yang penting dan aku cukup yakin Akashi-kun tidak akan menyakiti Ki-chan," Momoi, yang melihat ekspresi Kise semakin tertekuk akibat perkataan Aomine dan Kuroko, berusaha untuk memberikan masukan yang sedikit positif, sebelum melanjutkan dalam nada suara yang sangat pelan, "… mungkin."

"Mungkin? _Mungkin_ katamu?! Momocchi, selama ini kukira kau ada di pihakku ternyata tidak! Kalian semua memang senang sekali menggodaku!" Kise hampir menjerit sebelum membenamkan wajah ke kedua tangannya. Kepalanya yang ditundukkan membuat lehernya terlihat lebih jelas sehingga tanda Ikatan di perpotongan lehernya pun terekspos.

Pandangan semua orang dengan segera tertuju ke sana. Momoi mengeluarkan suara tertahan sebelum menutup wajahnya yang merona dengan tangan, Aomine merengut dalam dan hanya memalingkan wajah dengan decihan pelan – begitu pula dengan Midorima, sementara Kuroko hanya melirik tanda itu sesaat sebelum kembali menatap ke depan. Murasakibara adalah satu-satunya yang terlihat tertarik. Si raksasa mencondongkan badan ke depan, tangannya terulur seolah untuk menyentuh tanda itu.

"Kise-chin, apa ini tidak sakit?" tanya Murasakibara sementara jemarinya bergerak semakin dekat dengan kulit Kise.

"Atsushi, tolong tarik kembali tanganmu kecuali jika kau ingin aku memotongnya saat ini juga."

Perkataan yang disuarakan dengan dingin itu memberikan reaksi spontan kepada seluruh anggota Generasi Keajaiban. Gerakan Murasakibara terhenti seketika sementara Midorima, Momoi, Kuroko dan Aomine dengan segera berpaling ke arah Akashi yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri tepat di belakang Kise. Suatu keheningan yang berat dan sedikit menyeramkan hadir di antara mereka, membuat Kise akhirnya mengangkat wajah. Awalnya ia terlihat bingung dengan reaksi teman-temannya yang mematung, tapi kemudian ia menyadari keberadaan seseorang di belakangnya dan wajahnya dengan segera dihiasi oleh senyum lebar.

"Akashicchi!" seru Kise seraya berbalik untuk menyambut Akashi dengan pelukan erat, sepenuhnya tidak sadar atas seringai penuh kemenangan yang diberikan Akashi kepada para anggota Generasi Keajaiban lain ataupun cara teman-temannya memutar bola mata sebelum suasana hening di antara mereka terpecahkan. "Akashicchi ke mana saja? Gara-gara Akashicchi terlambat datang, aku jadi diledek habis-habisan oleh mereka semua."

"Ah, aku minta maaf, Ryouta," ujar Akashi sambil menepuk punggung Kise seperti untuk menenangkannya. Namun ada kerlipan di matanya yang membuat orang lain tahu ia tidak terlalu keberatan dengan ide Omega-nya diledek oleh orang lain. Si rambut merah menunggu hingga Kise melepaskan pelukannya dan melangkah mundur sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang telah diberikan kepadanya, "Aku baru ingat ada sesuatu yang harus kubeli. Hanya saja, ternyata aku membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama dari dugaan untuk memilih barang yang sesuai. Maaf telah membuat kalian semua menunggu."

"Kau yakin tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja, Akashi?" Aomine bertanya dengan sedikit ketus sementara Kuroko berpindah tempat hingga tersisa dua bangku kosong yang bersisian.

Akashi mengambil tempat yang telah disediakan oleh Kuroko dengan anggukan terima kasih, memberikan gestur kepada Kise untuk duduk di sampingnya, sebelum memberikan Aomine perhatian penuh, "Tentu saja tidak, Daiki. Kau tahu aku menghargai waktu lebih dari itu."

"Lalu? Untuk apa kau memanggil kami ke sini, Akashi?" Midorima bertanya sebelum Aomine bisa mendebat Akashi lebih lama lagi.

"Aku rasa jawaban pertanyaan itu seharusnya sudah jelas, Shintarou," bibir Akashi perlahan terkulum dalam senyum yang terlihat mengejek. Dengan ringan ia menggenggam tangan Kise yang ada di atas meja di dekatnya, seolah perhatian teman-temannya tidak akan terpusat pada satu pernyataan kepemilikan itu. Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Midorima, Akashi melanjutkan, "Aku hanya ingin merayakan terbentuknya ikatan antara aku dan Ryouta dengan kalian semua. Lagipula, aku tidak mungkin menyembunyikan hal sebesar ini dari kalian."

"Kau hanya ingin pamer. Jangan kira aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Akashi." Nada suara Aomine terdengar menuduh. Tatapan yang ia berikan kepada Akashi jelas-jelas menunjukkan ketidaksukaan.

"Pamer? Untuk apa aku melakukan hal itu kepada kalian? Hal seperti itu hanya akan aku lakukan saat aku tahu lawan bicaraku juga mempunyai perasaan kepada Ryouta. Tentu bukan itu kasusnya saat ini, kan?"

"Akashicchi, jangan berkata seperti itu…," Kise menggigit bibir saat melihat rahang Aomine mengeras. Perkataan Akashi sedikit keterlaluan – terutama karena mereka tahu Aomine bukannya TIDAK memiliki perasaan kepada Kise.

"Tsk," Aomine mendecih lantas bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. "aku tidak butuh mendengar ocehan bodoh ini."

"Ah, Aomine-kun, tunggu!" Momoi dengan segera mencangklong tasnya dan menyusul si pemuda berambut biru yang sudah hampir mencapai pintu keluar dengan langkah-langkah panjangnya. Manajer Touou itu bahkan tidak sempat mengatakan apa-apa kepada mereka.

Sebuah helaan napas dapat terdengar dari Midorima saat sosok Aomine dan Momoi sudah tidak tertangkap oleh mata mereka. Sekali lagi ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "Kau bertindak terlalu jauh, Akashi. Walaupun kami semua tahu sempat ada sedikit masalah di antara kalian, bukan berarti kau bisa memperlakukan Aomine seperti itu."

"Kau benar, Shintarou," Akashi menyetujui dengan mudah. Namun remasan pelan yang ia berikan pada tangan Kise di genggamannya menunjukkan sedikit kepuasan. "aku akan minta maaf kepada Daiki nanti."

"Akashi-kun sebaiknya melakukan itu." Kali ini, Kuroko Tetsuya yang angkat bicara. Tanpa ada yang menyadarinya, mantan anggota bayangan Teikou itu telah berdiri di sisi Akashi. "Dan kusarankan Akashi-kun melakukannya dalam waktu dekat. Sementara itu, aku akan mengajak Aomine-kun bermain basket. Mungkin itu akan membuat suasana hatinya sedikit lebih baik. Selamat atas terbentuknya Ikatan di antara kalian, Akashi-kun, Kise-kun. Tolong jangan panggil aku lagi untuk urusan tidak penting seperti ini."

Semua perkataan Kuroko disampaikan dengan datar, sama seperti jika ia sedang membicarakan cuaca di luar sana, namun ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia serius dengan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, terutama bagian terakhir yang seolah sedikit ditekankan. Setelah ia memastikan semua teman-temannya mengerti maksud ucapannya, Kuroko sedikit membungkuk ke arah mereka sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, menyusul duo siswa Touou yang telah terlebih dahulu melakukan hal itu.

Kise mengembuskan napas panjang. Bibirnya cemberut saat ia meletakkan dagu di atas meja seolah telah kehilangan semangat. "Bahkan Kurokocchi pun sampai berkata seperti itu. Akashicchi benar-benar sudah melewati batas, tadi."

"Sudah kubilang aku akan minta maaf," ujar Akashi, kali ini dengan sedikit kekesalan yang tersisipkan dalam suaranya. "Bagaimana dengan kalian, Shintarou, Atsushi? Kalian juga ingin pulang sekarang?"

"Eeh, tapi Aka-chin belum membelikanku kue. Aku akan pulang setelah mendapatkan kue."

"Apa hanya ini yang ingin kaubicarakan? Kalau memang sudah tidak ada lagi urusan yang penting, aku rasa aku juga akan pulang," Midorima melihat arloji di tangannya. "Masih ada sedikit waktu bagiku untuk latihan kalau aku pulang sekarang."

"Ah, Midorimacchi, terima kasih sudah mau datang," ujar Kise seraya bangkit berdiri dengan cepat dan menghampiri Midorima yang juga mulai beranjak dari duduknya. Ia tersenyum dengan sedikit kikuk, mengusap punggung lehernya dalam suatu gestur gugup yang terlihat jelas. "Um, aku benar-benar senang Midorimacchi datang. Sungguh."

Midorima menatap Kise tanpa berkedip untuk waktu yang lama sebelum akhirnya mendesah berat. Tanpa memedulikan ekspresi bertanya – dan sedikit tersinggung – yang tergurat di wajah Kise, ia meletakkan tangan tepat di atas kepala si Omega, menepuk-nepuk pelan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan kepada adik perempuannya. Kise mengeluarkan suara seperti bertanya, tapi sekali lagi Midorima mengabaikannya. Tanpa memberikan penjelasan apapun ia menurunkan tangan dan berjalan melewati Kise. Satu-satunya kalimat perpisahan yang diberikan oleh Midorima adalah, "Kuharap kau membuat pilihan yang tepat, Kise."

Kepada Akashi, Midorima hanya memberikan anggukan singkat sebelum ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Walaupun tidak tanpa seulas seringai samar saat ia menangkap kilatan rasa tidak suka yang tidak bisa Akashi sembunyikan. Setelah ia berada di luar, Midorima kembali menghela napas. Akashi memang tidak pernah berubah. Selama ini Midorima kira ia sudah cukup baik dalam menyembunyikan rasa – hanya setitik saja, tidak lebih dari itu. _Sungguh_. – yang ia miliki kepada Kise, tapi rupanya si rambut merah tetap bisa melihat segalanya.

Pertemuan ini bukan hanya ajang pamer kepada Aomine. Ini juga suatu peringatan bagi mereka semua yang mungkin sempat (dan nyatanya memang sempat) menaruh hati pada si pirang. Suatu bukti bahwa di antara mereka semua, Akashilah yang menjadi pemenang.

" _Mattaku,_ Akashi. Bersyukurlah Kise memiliki kepala yang kelewat keras untuk menghadapimu."

* * *

Di dalam Maji Burger, Kise pun mengesah berat. Ia mendudukan tubuh kembali ke kursinya dan sekali lagi meletakkan dagu di atas meja tanpa memedulikan rasa tidak nyaman di punggung yang ia rasakan. Ia meniup-niup poni yang jatuh menghalangi pandangannya dengan embusan-embusan keras. Persis seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

Murasakibara memerhatikan Kise tanpa berkedip. Sudut bibirnya sedikit berkedut melihat kelakuan si rambut pirang dan ia tidak dapat menentukan apakah ia ingin meremuk kepala Kise saat ini atau justru… tidak meremukkannya – Murasakibara memutuskan dengan cepat saat ada sensasi tajam yang membuatnya merinding. Tanpa melihat pun Murasakibara tahu Akashi tengah memberikannya tatapan maut.

Memutuskan untuk mengambil tindakan yang paling aman, si raksasa rambut ungu kembali memakan maiubo yang ia bawa.

Setelah ia memastikan perhatian Murasakibara tidak lagi terfokus pada Kise, Akashi akhirnya angkat bicara, "Jangan merajuk seperti itu, Ryouta. Kau mungkin akan senang setelah membuka hadiah yang baru saja kubeli."

"Hadiah?" Mata Kise sedikit bekerlip. Ia memang tidak pernah bisa menolak godaan hadiah dan Akashi tahu soal itu dengan sangat baik. Perlahan-lahan ia mengangkat wajah dan menoleh ke arah Akashi. "Memangnya Akashicchi membelikanku apa?"

Sebagai jawaban, Akashi mendorong kotak kecil berwarna hitam ke arah Kise, seolah memintanya untuk membuka kotak itu.

Dengan mata berbinar-binar, Kise mengambil kotak itu. Jantungnya berdegup dengan lebih cepat, sementara ia harus meredam suara-suara berisik di dalam kepalanya yang terus-terusan meneriakkan pernyataan konyol seperti, 'Akashicchi membelikanku cincin!' karena hal seperti itu sudah tidak ada artinya lagi sekarang. Dengan mengabaikan keringat yang membasahi telapak tangannya, Kise membuka kotak itu dan napasnya tercekat segera setelahnya.

Murasakibara mengangkat alis saat Kise terdiam dengan wajah yang semakin merona merah. Penasaran, ia memutuskan untuk mengintip hadiah yang diberikan oleh Akashi. Lalu kedua alis ungu Murasakibara terangkat semakin tinggi.

"Uwaah, Aka-chin posesif sekali." Si rambut ungu berkomentar santai sementara Akashi hanya menyeringai lebar mendengarnya.

" _MOU!_ Aku benci Akashicchi!" Kise berseru sebelum menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa panas dengan kedua tangan.

Di dalam kotak hitam yang ada di hadapannya, sebuah kalung pendek dengan liontin berbentuk bunga krisan merah terduduk diam tanpa rasa bersalah.

.

.

.

 **END**.

* * *

 **A/N:** Kado yang diberikan Akashi adalah kalung khusus untuk menutupi tanda Ikatan Kise, karena ia tidak suka saat ada terlalu banyak orang yang melihat tanda itu, apalagi sampai menyentuhnya. Bunga krisan merah secara pribadi saya anggap sebagai simbol keluarga Akashi. Jadi, secara tidak langsung, kalung itu adalah satu lagi cara bagi Akashi untuk menunjukkan kepada orang-orang kalau Kise adalah miliknya. Terima kasih sudah membaca. :)


End file.
